En el laberinto
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Kyoko trabajaba duramente para que Sho impulsara su carrera de músico. Incluso rara vez pensaba en los sacrificios que había hecho por seguirlo. Pero al escuchar las terribles palabras con las que Sho la describía ante su manager y aceptaba haberla usado; de los labios de Kyoko no salio otra cosa que una petición... "¡Deseo que los goblin te lleven! ¡En este momento!"


**Skip Beat! / Labyrinth.**

 **En el laberinto.**

 **.**

 **Skip Beat!** No me pertenece. Es de la experta en tortura **Nakamura sensei.**

 **Labyrinth,** tampoco me pertenece :/ pfff ¡nada me pertenece! Es de **Jim Henson y Lucasfilm.  
**

La música menos me perece es del magnífico y sensual (que tampoco me pertenece :/ pff) **David Bowie,** que actualmente se encuentra de vuelta en el _Undergound_ junto a sus fieles duendes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las canciones que se mencionan son:**

 _As the world falls down_ **, (version instrumental).**

 _Never let me down_ **.**

 **Ambas de David Bowie :3**

 **Al final los links :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pd. Disculpen errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias a** mutemuia y oxybry ;D

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

Mogami Kyoko había trabajado su jornada con el único pensamiento dirigido al enfado que había llevado a su amigo de la infancia y amor secreto, al marcharse de su departamento compartido la noche anterior.

Cada vez era menos el tiempo que pasaban juntos, ante la creciente popularidad que el cantante estaba adquiriendo Kyoko temía que su amigo pronto pudiera dejarla a un lado. Le había llamado varias veces a su móvil, aun cuando solo pudo dejar mensajes en su buzón de voz, reiteradamente se disculpo y le aseguro que al menos para ella él era el mejor. Sin embargo a Sho parecía importarle poco lo que ella sentía y tal pensamiento se convertía poco a poco en una dolorosa espina en su costado.

Tras dejar un nuevo mensaje en el buzón y regresar l trabajo Kyoko tuvo la brillante idea de buscarlo llevándole su comida preferida, incluso incluiría doble pudín pucchin hurigo, que tanto amaba.

 **.**

Había llegado al estudio donde se presentaría en vivo, estaba nerviosa por la gran multitud de chicas que se encontraban en los alrededores del foro. Aun así su deseo de ver a su amado Fuwa era más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa. Tranquila, casi mimetizándose con los alrededores como un ninja; como fue entrenada en el Roikan de los Fuwa; consiguió llegar a la puerta de servicio sin llamar la atención de las energizadas fans.

Daba gracias de haber asistido con su uniforme, eso había convencido a los guardias postrados frente a la puerta. La dejaron pasar con un par de indicaciones, posiblemente esperando que fuera una persona profesional de entregas.

Mogami Kyoko trataba feliz por los pasillos, esperaba enmendar el daño que había causado en su amigo, casi flotaba ante la expectativa que su amor secreto le disculpase con la deliciosa ofrenda de paz que le llevaba. Casi flotaba por los pasillos cuando una reconocida voz le hizo detenerse.

—Y me dice "aunque las otras mujeres no lo entiendan, yo si me doy cuenta" — Kyoko busco la procedencia de la voz, encontrándose tras su amigo de la infancia quien hablaba con su manager—. Aunque sea el número uno para ella, no es como si eso me enorgulleciera o algo parecido.

Aquellas palabras causaron un desasosiego dentro de la joven morena, era como si algo dentro de su corazón, una verdad oculta en el fondo de su mente comenzara a removerse y lo hacia de tal forma que causaba un terrible dolor en su pecho.

—Me sorprende, que te atrevas a decir eso —Dijo la sensual manager de Fuwa—. Hasta ahora has estado haciendo que esa niña pague todos los gastos, ¿no? ¿No te parece algo cruel?

—Estamos hablando de mí —respondía el adolescente en aquel tono de voz mimado y egoísta—. ¡Soy un príncipe de un prominente ryokan en Japón, nunca he limpiado o lavado, ni siquiera he cocinado una estúpida comida! —aquellas palabras comenzaban a grabarse dentro del cerebro de Kyoko, su corazón comenzaba a desquebrajarse mientras la verdad que había intuido siempre salía a flote—. Siendo tan dependiente como un bebé ¿crees que podría haberme venido a Tokyo y sobrevivir yo solo?

—Que desagradable cuando dices eso —le reprendió la mujer mayor—. Pareciera como si te hubieras traído a esa niña para que fuera tu sirvienta.

—No parece, así es. Y es que desde que éramos niños eso ha sido ella para mí. También ayudaba mucho en nuestro ryokan y jamás se oponía a lo que yo decía. Si no fuera por eso, no me habría tomado la molestia de escogerla a ella.

Para Kyoko todos sus sueños y fantasías de princesa se derrumbaron. El joven que siempre creyó su príncipe azul, aquel que la convertiría en su preciosa princesa, se transformaba en el horrible y egoísta bestia oscura. Un maldito demonio que había sido capaz de engañarla, esclavizarla y lastimarla por su propio beneficio. Una horrible persona que escalonaba en el espectáculo a su costa y que pisoteaba sus sacrificios como si ella no tuviera sentimientos o necesidades.

No le importo que escapar con él estaba en contra de toda la moral con al que le habían criado, él sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía ¡los habían criado juntos! Algo dentro de su amoroso corazón se rompió haciendo emerger una terrible ira, todos los sentimientos de frustración comenzaron a ahogarla.

—Además yo no la estoy obligando—continuo su antiguo amor—. Al formularle la pregunta "¿vendrías conmigo?". Así que ella me siguió por su propia voluntad, siendo así las cosas es natural que ella trabaje hasta la muerte por mí, ¿no?.

Kyoko estuvo segura de escuchar un "click" o tal vez un "crash" de su corazón totalmente pulverizado, de la compuerta de sus sentimientos totalmente devastada. Un terrible dolor se apodero de ella, no solo al descubrirse utilizada, era el hecho de que él estuvo consiente siempre de sus sentimientos y no tuvo ningún remordimiento en usar esos bellos sentimientos en su beneficio. No podía evitar cuestionarse si toda su vida era una farsa, si toda la amistad que creyó que habían construido con los años desde la tierna infancia eran solo sus fantasías.

Pero recordando como él se paralizaba y angustiaba ante su llanto, como se iba a jugar con otros niños mientras ella se quedaba ayudando en el negocio de su familia para sentir que era útil y no fueran a desecharla, el como siempre tuvo que hacer sus trabajos y tareas, pasar los exámenes y escuchar siempre su música. Todo era una terrible falacia. Y algo oscuro comenzó a subir en ella, como si fuera una terrible infección que comenzaba a carcomerla. Dolía y le liberaba al mismo tiempo, una tensión en su cuerpo, un ajuste en sus articulaciones.

—Sho, en ese caso ahora que ya puedes alimentarte y sostenerte por tu cuenta ¿No sería mejor que liberaras a esa niña? Ni siquiera está yendo a la preparatoria, ¿o sí? —cuestionó la manager—. Mientras que a ti te la está pagando la misma compañía

—Bien, la devolveré, la mandaré de vuelta a Kioto —entonces el arrogante pelmazo de hombre, tomo asiento sobre las piernas de la mujer, rodeando sus cuello con sus varoniles brazos— Eso si tú Shoko-san te encargas de mis necesidades diarias en su lugar.

—Ya estoy a cargo de eso, ¿no? Casi estás viviendo en mi casa, muy rara vez regresas a la tuya…

—Es que, Shoko-san, a mí me gustan las mujeres como tú—dijo el idiota sin saber que a su espalda una mujer enfurecía por su roto corazón—. Y a pesar de eso mis padres haciendo caso omiso de mi voluntad intentan juntarme con esa Kyoko, con quien jugaba de niño, para heredar el Ryokan. No es gracioso, yo, con una mujer sin atractivo y que ni siquiera se maquilla un poco.

Fue en un segundo, mucho más rápido que cualquier calculadora, en lo que la mente de Kyoko hizo un cálculo sobre todo el dinero que había gastado por Sho. El dinero que ahorro para su fuga, todo lo que pagó para cumplir sus caprichos en un departamento, alimentarlo e incluso vestirlo. Dinero que ella había trabajado y podría haber gastado en ¡ella!

Sus manos temblaron ante la ira e indignación, entonces se dio cuenta que aún tenía esa comida que había comprado especialmente para él… ¡otra cosa que gastaba en él! No lo soporto más, la visión patética que él tenía de ella, como la había burlado y usado. Lo odio con tanta ira, que sin pensarlo lanzo la caja con comida golpeando, pero el pelmazo logro esquivarlo.

—Kyoko —dijo el idiota.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tú amiga de la infancia…?! —cuestiono la manager asustada.

—Me trajiste hasta Tokio, a pesar de que me odiabas por ser simple y aburrida… Porque era conveniente para ti ¿eh? —cuestiono la joven ultrajada.

—Pues si… —dijo sin reparo o remordimiento.

Kyoko cerro sus puños, enterrando las uñas en su carne, había tanta presión en su mandíbula que casi podría resquebrajar sus dientes. Su delgado cuerpo temblaba con tanta furia.

—¡Deseo que los goblin te lleven! ¡En este momento! —grito iracunda.

Sho parpadeo una vez, luego otra y otra, confundido tratando de racionalizar las palabras de su amiga de la infancia. Se puso de pie liberando a Shoko quien tapaba su boca para no demostrar la risa que le contagiaba con tremendas palabras.

—¡Eres una idiota! —finalmente dijo el cantante mientras soltaba una carcajada en burla.

El rubio teñido estaba tan ocupado riéndose a costa de su amiga, que no percibió cuando las luces se apagaron y mucho menos las pequeñas figuras que había a su alrededor. Pero para la vista entrenada de Kyoko, quien siempre estaba en busca de hadas no fue desapercibidos.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Sho en la oscuridad, al sentir que algo o alguien sujetaba sus extremidades—. ¡Suéltenme! ¡Soy Fuwa Sho! ¡Basta!

—¡Sho! —gritó histérica la manager al detectar que su protegido no se encontraba más en la habitación—. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde está Sho? —cuestiono mientras se acercaba a Kyoko.

Pero un destello ilumino la habitación que ya se encontraba silenciosa y entonces un hombre increíblemente alto apareció en la habitación murmurando algo como: " _Estúpidos brillos, no deberían ser obligatorios"_ pero fue poco entendible para las damas presentes. Cuando los ojos verdes del recién llegado se posaron sobre las mujeres, no pasó desapercibido la joven asombrada que le miraba con una gran intensidad, solo pudo atinar concederle una gran sonrisa.

—¡Hola Kyoko chan!

—Tú… ¿me conoces? —cuestiono la chica.

—¿Acaso me has olvidado Kyoko chan? —cuestiono el hombre con un tono de voz casi infantil que la hacía sentir terriblemente culpable.

—¡Lo siento! No fue mi intensión, solo… no puedo… ver bien.

—¡Ah! Disculpa —dijo el hombre mientras encendía mágicamente las luces.

Ambas mujeres no perdieron a detalle al hombre. Y mientras Shoko estaba impresionada por el estupendo físico del hombre que seguramente medía alrededor de un metro noventa, con unos pantalones de cuero entallados en sus estrechas caderas y una cazadora oscura que resaltaba sus anchos hombros. Kyoko solo estaba anonadada por el brillante cabello rubio y los cálidos ojos verdes que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

—¿Corn? —inquirió la chica, dando un paso al frente—. ¿Corn eres tú?

Entonces una sonrisa devastadora se formó en los labios del hombre mientras se acercaba a la joven morena, alzando sus manos con delicadeza acaricio suavemente las mejillas de la jovencita que de inmediato se sonrojo ante el intimo gesto.

—Has crecido tanto Kyoko chan.

—Corn… ¿Tú eres el rey goblin?

—Bueno… no, no soy el rey goblin.

—¿Entonces dónde está Shotaro? —cuestiono un poco culpable la chica.

—¡Sho! —grito la manager—. No importa que tan hermoso y sensual seas —le dijo a Corn—. Necesito que me regreses a Sho, tenemos una presentación en vivo… a menos que prefieras ocupar su lugar, claro está —dijo en coquetería. Sin embargo el magnífico espécimen rubio solo le dio una mirada como si estuviera viendo una persona loca y luego le ignoro como si no estuviera ahí.

—Tu sabes donde esta Kyoko chan —dijo mientras enganchaba el brazo de la muchacha al suyo y caminaba hacia una venta que se había abierto, pero tras de aquel acceso ya no había un foro de televisión, ahora solo podría divisarse un castillo.

—El castillo más allá de la ciudad de los goblin —susurró con asombro la joven mientras se permitía ser conducida.

—Exactamente ahí esta Kyoko chan —dijo el joven antes de entrar hacia el portal que le llevaría al _underground_ —, pero primero tengo un regalo para ti pequeña; pero no es un regalo para una chica cualquiera que cuida de un bebé llorón.

Kyoko sonrió ante la idea de Sho siendo un bebé llorón, realmente lo era, un idiota incapaz de cuidarse de sí mismo o seguir sus sueños con sus propios medios. Corn por su parte se alejó un poco de la joven para poder maniobrar sus brazos y aparecer una esfera de cristal sobre la palma de su mano. Mentalmente se reprendió a si mismo por no estar siguiendo el protocolo como debía, pero es que encontrarse frente a su primera amiga lo había conmocionado.

—¿Son mis sueños? —pregunto Kyoko haciendo reír al joven rubio; él ya sabía que una joven con una creencia tan fuerte en las hadas sabría de qué trata todo esto. Estaba seguro de que el llamado no había sido una coincidencia, ella no habría usado las palabras si no creyera de todo corazón en el reino de la magia.

—Exactamente, son tus sueños y podrán convertirse en realidad, solo olvida al patético llorón que te ha hecho daño —ella guardaba silencio observando con intensidad la esfera brillante en su mano—. ¿Realmente quieres recuperar a ese pelmazo?

Shoko oía todo y quiso acercarse a la joven, ella debía recuperar a Sho. Escucho todas las dulces palabras que decía el rubio y sinceramente le mortificaba la idea de que la morena fuera tentada por sus sueños a cambio de la vida de joven que le había roto el corazón.

—¡Por favor Kyoko! Debes salvar a Sho, sé que fue un idiota, pero tú lo amas.

De pronto por más que intentaba gritar o tocar a la joven había una barrera invisible que les separaba. Podía ver la ventana abierta pero solo había una espesa oscuridad alrededor, estaba aterrada. Kyoko le había visto de reojo y luego volteo la mirada como si quisiera ignorarla o como si la hubiera olvidado. Pero el joven de ojos verdes la perforaba con una fuerza que le hacía sentir ganas de arrodillarse y pedir piedad. Su mirada era tan helada, tan distinta a la que había dado a la joven morena.

—¿Qué pasará con Sho? —pregunto Kyoko.

—¿Importa? —dijo el rubio con frialdad, mientras aun miraba a la manager quien había terminado de rodillas agotada como si toda su energía y la mitad de su vida hubiera sido drenada. Era obvio que esto era una situación personal.

—No —susurró la joven mientras apretaba sus puños y dientes tomando valor, aunque ambos presentes lograron escucharla.

—¿Entonces… aceptaras mi obsequio? —cuestiono entusiasmadamente.

—Pero… Corn, ya no tengo ningún sueño —una traicionera lagrima se derramo por el rabillo del ojo dorado. El llamado Corn fulmino con la mirada una última vez a la manager como si le culpara de las acciones cometidas por su cantante; antes de concentrar su atención en la morena.

Con delicadeza limpió la lágrima furtiva, sonriéndole cálidamente, Kyoko no pudo evitar regresarle la sonrisa con cariño.

—Vamos a conversar y veremos qué podemos hacer por ti.

Dieron un paso al frente y Kyoko no pudo evitar estar fascinada con la vista que se extendida ante sus ojos. La colina de tierra rojiza, los árboles delgados cubiertos de brillo al igual que todo en ese maravilloso lugar, y el laberinto era tan hermoso e imponente, lleno de piedra y vida, para tener en su centro postrado un regio castillo.

—Es hermoso —dijo Kyoko asombrada—. Es más hermoso de lo que había imaginado —miro a su amigo de la infancia— ¿Corn, eres el príncipe de los goblin?

—No —respondió con una sonrisa tímida—. Este es el reino de mi tío Jareth.

—¿Y por qué has respondido a mi llamado?

—¿Recuerdas qué tenía problemas para superar a mi padre? —la chica asintió—. Bueno digamos que cometí algunas imprudencias y como escarmiento me han enviado con Jareth y los goblin, soy su asistente… prácticamente esclavo —susurró para sí mismo, la joven no lo escucho aun perdida devorando todo a la vista.

—¿Hay muchas personas no deseadas?

—No tanto como hace unos años, de hecho tu eres la primera de este año… en realidad la actividad está más en la parte europea, el folklore aun lo mantiene más vivo.

—Es hermoso —suspiro Kyoko. Corn sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga, ella era una creyente, no importaba el tiempo aun sus ojos estaban llenos de una inocencia preciosa para las hadas.

—Vamos Kyoko chan, a menos que desees correr el laberinto por ese sujeto —estas últimas palabras las dijo con obvio desagrado.

—No, no vale la pena. —acepto mientras tomaba la mano del rubio.

 **.**

Desaparecieron de la entrada del laberinto para aparecer en uno de los jardines donde había frondosos arbustos verdes, tupidos de flores, bellos árboles de frutas y flores y un verde pasto que se extendía por todos lados. Todo alrededor lleno de brillos que resaltaban todo el follaje.

—Por aquí —dijo el hada mientras tomaba su mano y la dirigía a un comedor de jardín colocado a las faldas de un hermoso y frondoso árbol. Kyoko seguía embelesada permitía que su cuerpo ser guiado a sentarse mientras sus ojos continuaban bebiendo de la belleza a su alrededor.

—¿Tu hogar es también tan hermoso y llena de brillo?

—Bueno si, un poco; todos los reinos del _Underground_ son hermosos cada uno a su manera, pero el brillo es una característica exclusiva de Jareth.

—Sobre el rey Goblin… ¿no se enfadará por el hecho de que este aquí? Yo… debería estar corriendo el laberinto y… y soy un ser humano… ¿no estamos prohibidos o algo?

El rubio desató una carcajada estridente que duro un largo momento desconcentrando a la pobre muchacha. Cuando la risa menguaba y él hombre limpiaba una lagrima del rabillo de su ojo, la morena ya estaba totalmente enrojecida por la vergüenza.

—Kyoko chan a diferencia de lo que muchos creen los reinos de la magia bendicen mucho a los soñadores, ustedes son los que abren las puertas entre nuestros mundos, tus sueños y tu fe hace que podamos visitarlos más a menudo.

—¿A menudo? ¿Pueden cruzar sin nosotros?

—Claro, cuando las paredes se debilitan en los equinoccios o las lunas nuevas, sin embargo cuando cruzamos de esa forma nosotros gastamos más nuestra magia natural y somos vulnerables a ciertos elementos de su mundo. Pero eso es otro tema, ahora Kyoko chan ¿hay algo que desees?

Kyoko miro hacia sus manos, retorcía sus dedos en ansiedad. No, ella sentía un enorme vacío en su interior, como si todos los sueños que tuvo de niña fueran drenados. Con suavidad ella negó en un giño de su cabeza.

—Solo tenía un sueño —susurró la joven—. Y ha muerto esta noche.

—Bueno, tal vez es momento de hacer más.

 **.**

Los goblin eran criaturas básicas, comían, bebían y hacían lo que deseaban, hasta que su gobernante les dijera lo contrario… y aun con ello era difícil que siguieran las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Se necesitaba una mano firme y regia para controlarlos, Jareth había cumplido la función como Rey de los Goblin desde hacía varios siglos humanos y lo había hecho bastante bien.

Por ello el ruido insoportable proveniente de la sala de trono realmente había captado su atención y la molestia de otro residente del castillo.

Así que ahí estaba frente a las puertas de la cámara principal. Todo parecía normal, las paredes de piedra sucios, la paja por todo el suelo al igual que la suciedad, barriles de licor goblin, algunas mantas y juguetes de sus criaturas, sin olvidar las condenadas gallinas. Los goblin correteando por todo el lugar era normal, comiendo, bebiendo y sometiendo a alguien en el centro de la habitación también. Pero que a unos pasos de su trono, que en el foso estuviera ocupado por un ser humano, era lo común cuando había un "deseado lejos" era una indicación de que el llamado se había establecido y cerrado el trato. Pero definitivamente la criatura dentro del foso no era uno que estaba en su lista de aceptados.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestiono el Rey observando el nuevo juguete de sus súbditos.

—El niño deseado —contesto un duende de grandes ojos mientras correteaba alrededor del foso intentando someter al "niños deseado".

—¿Por qué lo trajeron?

—El principito acepto el trato —respondió otro antes de saltar de un desnivel hacia el foso.

—Amarren… eso —señalo con despecho la criatura en el foso—, y por el amor de la Diosa, amordácenlo, hace mucho ruido. O tendré que enviar al campeón del Laberinto.

Fue un segundo de silencio, incluso la insidiosa criatura que intentaban someter era capaz de sentir la tensión de aquellas criaturas aparentemente desinteresadas.

—¡Al campeón no! —gritaron, antes de que toda la horda goblin dejara sus hedonistas tareas para lanzarse a someter al deseado lejos. El rey sonrió triunfante antes de salir de la cámara principal, tendría que hablar con ese primo suyo.

 **.**

—Así que abandonaste todo lo que tenías por seguirlo —puntualizo Kuon, la chica solo asintió—. ¿Y tu madre?

La joven de cabellos oscuros solo bajo la mirada intentando bloquear el golpe sentimental de esa herida. El príncipe de las hadas observo a su amiga, su gesto tan abierto y libre. Sabía que la relación entre madre e hija no fue buena, era obvio que tras su separación esta nunca mejor.

Kuon observo por un momento a su primera amiga de la infancia, la niña sin duda había crecido y estaba en camino a transformarse en una hermosa mujer. Sentada con su espalda totalmente recta como una dama pero de una forma tan natural que era incluso difícil no confundirla con la realza. Sus delicados rasgos, su rostro tan dulce, sus brillantes ojos dorados y esa mata oscura de cabello que adornaba todo su rostro. Poco importaba la falta de maquillaje, aunque el color en sus mejillas realzaba su belleza y posiblemente un poco de brillo en sus labios la haría irresistible. Pero no era necesario, incluso sus vestimentas plebeyas las portaba como el manto de un rey sobre sí misma. Una criatura preciosa, una que definitivamente no quería dejar partir.

—Ella, mi madre —dijo con dificultad la joven—, se marchó poco después de que nos separamos. No he hablado con ella desde entonces.

—¿Y los padres de ese sujeto? —cuestiono con un poco más de frialdad de la que hubiera deseado—. ¿Saben lo que ha hecho?

—No lo sé —susurró—. No tengo la cara para mirarlos de nuevo.

—Kyoko chan, no has hecho nada indebido —consoló el joven acariciando suavemente su espalda, masajeándole en círculos reconfortantes—. Las cosas nunca son como aparentan y todos somos engañados alguna vez.

—Él era mi mejor amigo, yo siempre soñé con casarme con él, formar una familia. Ayudarle a cumplir sus sueños era mi meta, pero ahora me siento terrible.

—Lo que sucedió es lo mejor —dijo con firmeza el joven. La chica alzo su mirada y aun con sus ojos llorosos lo cuestiono en silencio—. No voy retractarme Kyoko chan, que te dieras cuenta de la verdad es lo mejor, así pondrás fin a trabajar tan duro por los sueños de otros y hacerlo que tu quieres.

—Pero no hay nada que quiera, ya he perdido la escuela, odiaría volver con los Fuwa y menos podría buscar a mi madre, ella posiblemente quiera borrar mi existencia por tal deshonor.

—Kyoko chan, esas personas no importan, solo importan tú y los sueños que vas a realizar. Eres una chica fuerte y maravillosa, vas a lograr todo lo que desees.

—Por supuesto que lo vas a lograr, claro que sería más adecuado si estuvieras en el laberinto corriendo por salvar… eso que han traído mis duendes.

—¡Jareth! —el joven rubio se levantó inmediatamente ante la sorpresa de encontrar a su tío sentado entre él y Sarah.

—Tú y yo necesitamos hablar niño —señalo a Kuon—. Ahora —entonces siguió su mirada a la joven que también se había levantado.

—Su majestad Rey Goblin —reconoció la joven con tal respeto y una profunda reverencia.

—¿Japonesa? —pregunto a su primo que solo asintió—. Me agrada, una niña bien educada. Ponte de pie —llamo a Kyoko quien pronto obedeció—. Puedes permanecer aquí mientras hablo con mi muy rebelde sobrino.

—Gracias majestad —contesto Kyoko antes de volver a su asiento.

—Deberías aprender unos cuantos modales —dijo el rey, antes de ordenar firmemente—. Al estudio.

Jareth desapareció dejando una estela de brillo. Ante los ojos de Kyoko aquello era maravilloso y tan inaudito. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Había estado frente al majestuoso rey.

—Kyoko vuelto en un momento, por favor quédate en este lugar.

 **.**

—¡Si fueras un duende te patearía en este momento! —rugió Jareth mientras Kuon aparecía en su estudio—, _"y si no le temiera a mi hermana"_ —pensó para sí mismo el rey.

—Jareth, puedo explicarlo.

—Eso espero, porque tengo un horrible… detestable… eso —puntualizo recordando al deseado, un mocoso gritón, intensamente molesto—, en mi sala de trono.

—Fue deseado.

—Y sin embargo creo haberte dicho las reglas para los deseos, te aclaré no una, ni dos, si no cien veces que no aceptábamos… eso. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Ella —susurró el joven—. Ella me necesitaba, ella es un soñador, tiene la fe —aseguro apasionadamente—. No merece lo que le ha hecho.

Los ojos inconcidentes de Jareth se posaron sobre su sobrino. Reconocía esa mirada, era ese brillo en sus verdes ojos que lo perturbaba, una maldición que sin duda venia de familia. Él había sucumbido a tal maldición casi alrededor de sus mil quinientos años, la madre del muchacho lo hizo a los ochocientos años, pero él, este niño apenas estaba en sus veinte años humanos, su poder fae estaba comenzando. Suspiro con cansancio y culpo su sangre humana de esto.

—Basta Kuon, conozco esa mirada —el joven de inmediato comenzó a tensarse. La maldición de su familia.

—Es solo una amiga, es la niña de la que te hable hace tiempo, la chica de Japón.

—¡Ah! —musitó burlón—. La niña que es el prototipo de mujer japonesa bonita. ¿Aún es perfecta Kuon?

—Por supuesto —respondió con firmeza, tres segundos después al ver la risa maquiavélica de su tío se arrepintió.

—¿Te diste cuenta que te llama "Corn"? —rugió con burla.

—Es culpa de mi acento, ella tenía problemas para entenderlo de pequeña y aun no la he corregido.

—Por supuesto… _Corn…_ —Kuon maldijo en silencio.

 **.**

Kyoko se encontraba nerviosa, en primer lugar estaba sola en un lugar… No, reino de hadas desconocido; aunque no es como si hubiera conocido muchos; entonces estaba el hecho de que el gobernante de esas hermosa y brillante tierra había llamado a la persona que la trabajo. Esperaba que Corn no estuviera en problemas.

Pero además de eso, lo que más le incomodaba era esa terrible sensación de sentirse observada, como si algo fuera a salir de entre los enormes arbustos del jardín. Aunque era fácil distraerse ante la hermosa vista. Si el laberinto y el castillo fueron hermosos a la distancia, observar el reino y los diversos parajes del hermoso territorio protegido era inexpresable.

—¿Quién eres? —cuestiono una voz femenina.

—Lo siento, soy Mogami Kyoko —dijo la joven alzándose apurada e inclinándose hacia donde provenía la voz.

—Eres humana —respondió con sorpresa.

—Si —asintió mientras continuaba inclinada respetuosamente.

—¿Te trajo Jareth? —si algo era capaz de reconocer Kyoko eran los diversos matices de los tonos de voz, había trabajado atendiendo todo tipo de clientes desde una muy tierna edad y esa última pregunta estaba cargada de veneno.

—No —negó la joven alzando un poco el rostro para ver a la persona con quién hablaba. Se sorprendió de encontrar unos preciosos ojos verdes que brillaban con una fuerza que le hacía desear retroceder.

—¿Eres un corredor? —siguió cuestionando con esa misma voz acusadora y que destilaba un poco de veneno.

—Creo.

—¿Qué haces en mi jardín? ¿Qué haces cómodamente bebiendo té en lugar de correr el laberinto? ¿Quién te trajo aquí? Y alza la cabeza de una buena vez —termino la hermosa mujer de oscura melena.

—Me… me trajo Corn.

—¿Corn? ¿Quién es Corn?

—Él escucho mi llamado, yo deseé a alguien lejos y vino a ofrecerme los sueños a cambio… pero…

—¿Jareth? —la joven de corazón roto negó enfáticamente con un guiño de su cabeza, estaba segura que los ojos de esa mujer habían brillado con un fuego infernal.

—No, el rey no lo hizo, fue Corn.

—¿Kuon?

—Exacto, Corn.

—¿Kuon? —enfatizo la mujer.

—¿Corn?

—Ku… on —deletreo con fuerza.

—Ku… on —la joven lo pensó un momento, antes de animarse a preguntar—. ¿Sabe cómo se escribe?

—No en japonés, solo puedo hacerlo en inglés. Pero eso no es lo importante —señalo la mujer antes de tomar asiento y lanzando un pesado suspiro al descansar, e hizo un gesto con su mano para indicar que la imitara—. ¿Por qué no estas corriendo el laberinto?

—Yo, no me encuentro muy animada sobre hacer algo por esa persona, por la persona que desee fuera llevada.

—¿A quién deseaste?

—A mi amigo de la infancia —susurró la joven—. Él, dijo cosas terribles para mí, yo no creí…

—No te justifiques conmigo, yo deseé a mi hermano bebé, solo por encontrarme celosa —la mujer miro a Kyoko con una profunda evaluación mientras comía una galleta—. Parece que la persona que deseaste te hizo un gran daño, ¿por qué no aceptaste tus sueños?

La joven de oscuros cabellos y ojos dorados se removió incomoda. La hermosa mujer frente a ella ya no le miraba con esa pasión y violencia como hacía unos minutos. Ahora su rostro se mostraba amable y comprensivo de una forma maternal. Sus rasgos hacían imposibles determinar su edad, podría parecer una mujer de cuarenta y otras una joven en su veintena de años. Pero sin duda era una belleza con su largo y lacio cabello oscuro, su piel blanca y sedosa como porcelana, y esos terribles ojos tan expresivos y brillantes. Había una luz en ella, no como la que rodeaba a Corn o al rey.

—Yo vivía con la familia de este amigo desde hace diez años, crecimos juntos. Pero en el camino yo hice sueños, pensaba que algún día estaríamos juntos y formaríamos una familia. Él creció con otros sueños de fama y fortuna. Cuando termínanos la escuela secundaria me ha pedido que le acompañe a realizar esos sueños.

La mujer continúo comiendo las galletas y sirviéndose un vaso de limonada que apareció de pronto, junto con otros aperitivos. Kyoko intentaba calmar sus sentimientos, mitigar el dolor de contar su historia, pero había algo en ella que le incitaba a hablar.

—Hui junto a él —susurró mientras sus manos arrugaban la tela de su pantalón—. Tome hasta tres empleos diarios para manteneros en el departamento que el alegaba merecía y necesitaba. Abandone la escuela, sacrifique mi futuro por cumplir sus sueños y ahora que él tiene su carrera en asenso continua permitiéndome creer en la ilusión de que soy algo para él. Me utilizo terriblemente, me hizo abandonar todo para seguirlo y se excusa en que fue mi decisión cuando uso mis propios sentimientos a su beneficio. ¡Lo odio! —grito la joven con pasión. Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos—. Abandone la escuela, deje en vergüenza a mi madre, quien seguramente me desprecia más que antes. Mientras él ya puede permitirse el lujo de pagar una renta, cuando su empresa le paga sus estudios, aun permite que yo me quiebre la espalda con tres trabajos por unas migajas de su tiempo.

Kyoko no sabía cuánto tiempo transcurrió, si fueron segundos o minutos, solo sabía que su alma se encontraba liberada ahora que había hecho esa pequeña ebullición. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la mujer frente a ella le acercaba una caja de pañuelos desechables y se sintió terriblemente avergonzada.

—Es un bastardo, debe ser castigo —enfatizo.

—Bueno, yo… no sé, tampoco deseo que le ocurra un daño.

—No te preocupes —respondió con ligereza la dama—. Es muy mayor para quedarse, así que lo regresaremos al mundo mortal. Pero eso no significa que no podamos hacerle pagar —la sonrisa siniestra le causo un calosfrío a la mujer más joven, quien solo observo como la mayor tomaba de su cuello una pequeña esfera arrancándola de una preciosa y delicada cadena de plata, para luego lanzar el orbe que cuadriplico su tamaño.

La mujer parecía concentrarse en la esfera que había puesto frente a su rostro y tras una sonrisa que le daba un aire bastante cruel, lanzo la esfera que se estrelló y desapareció en una nube de brillo.

—¡Vamos! —indico la mujer poniéndose de pie de forma lenta. Kyoko solicita pronto se acerco a ayudarle—. Gracias.

—¿Eres también un hada? —pregunto la japonesa, mientras la otra mujer le sujetaba el brazo y la arrastraba hacia el laberinto.

—No, soy humana —sonrió—. Pero te diré algo, los fae son muy persistentes cuando quieren algo.

Y mientras ambas mujeres caminaban por los jardines, más allá de la ciudad goblin, el depósito de chatarra y el bosque, se escuchaba un estremecedor alarido.

—¡Sáquenme de aquí! —gritaba a todo pulmón un rubio, quien intentaba flexionar su cuerpo para alcanzar la cuerda que le sostenía de los pies y le mantenía boca abajo sobre un enorme lago negro que lanzaba eructos y flatulencias, oliendo lo más asqueroso que jamás podría imaginar.

—Yo le recomiendo tener cuidado señor —indico un zorro de cabello cobrizo y bigotes blancos, con un parche en el ojo—. Si usted llega a caer sobre el pantano del hedor eterno… bueno el olor nunca se quitara de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes? —grito Sho histérico—. ¿Están locos? ¿Por qué me arriesgan de esa forma? ¡Bájenme inmediatamente! Exijo hablar con quien este encargado de este horrible lugar.

—Me temo que usted fue puesto aquí por órdenes directas de su majestad la reina Sarah, por mancillar el corazón dulce de una doncella y yo su fiel caballero seguiré su mandato —y procedió a sentarse sobre una piedra para observar el castigo del condenado.

Sho por su parte gritaba y maldecía, aunque no decía nada directamente. Ya había tenido la experiencia de terminar apaleado por las otras aberraciones cuando había exigido hablar con el enclenque e idiota de su rey. No creyó conveniente decir algo sobre la reina, mucho menos a riesgo de caer en ese lago negro y fétido que estaba revolviendo su estómago.

—¡Sácame de esto Kyoko! —gritaba hasta quedar afónico.

 **.**

Cuando el rey Jareth y el príncipe Kuon entraron a la ahora silenciosa sala de trono, se encontraron con ambas mujeres observando una esfera. Sarah no ocultaba la diversión riendo abiertamente, mientras Kyoko se encontraba vergonzosa y un poco tímida al encontrar divertido el sufrimiento del chico que siempre creyó amar.

—¡Sarah! —se apresuró el rey goblin a la morena mayor—. ¿Qué haces de pie querida? Pensé que estabas en cama.

—Jareth, solo estaba estirando las piernas.

—¡Sin escolta! —menciono el rey alarmado, en tanto ayudaba a su esposa a ponerse de pie—, vamos a la cama cosa preciosa —dijo amorosamente mientras tocaba con infinita ternura el abultado vientre de la reina.

Sarah por su parte solo atino a rodar los ojos y es que el rey siempre protector se había vuelto exageradamente vigilante con su embarazo, ¿qué eran un par de desmayos? Pero el cálido cuerpo de su marido solo le hizo sonreír enamorada. Habían pasado años desde que la había literalmente perseguido por todo el _aboveground_ hasta convencerla de su amor. No es que necesitara demasiado, ella lo había amado desde sus tiernos catorce años cuando leyó la historia del _Laberinto_ por primera vez.

—Vamos Jareth, dejemos a los dos… amigos solos, su tiempo casi se agota —acepto la reina—. Fue un placer conocerte Kyoko, espero escuchar más de ti en el futuro —se despidió la mujer con una dulce sonrisa. Pero cuando esta paso junto al sobrino de su marido no pudo evitar darle un empujón—. Llévale al salón de baile, demuéstrale que el romance y el amor existen.

Y si alguien sabía de eso era la reina Sarah, la damita que había vencido al laberinto para recuperar a su hermano y quién había robado el corazón del rey mucho antes de haber puesto un pie en el _undergound_.

Antes de desaparecer completamente por el pasillo, el rey lanzo una esfera de cristal a su primo quien le agradeció con un giño de su cabeza. Espero hasta que los monarcas se marcharan para acercarse a su amiga de la infancia.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que decía mal tu nombre? —pregunto la joven sonrojada, obviamente avergonzada por su descuido.

—No me burlaba —dijo de inmediato el joven—. Eras tan tierna diciéndome de esa forma, además mi acento y mi japonés causaban esa confusión.

Existió un momento de silencio, la sala del trono se había vaciado en cuanto la reina había puesto un pie en el arco de entrada, todas las criaturas se habían marchado llevándose entre los brazos a los pollos. El rey había informado a Kuon sobre las circunstancias de su joven deseado, ambos estaban muy seguros que una profunda conferencia sobre el trato a las mujeres por parte de sir Didymus causaría que el joven infractor jamás volviera a cometer una acción tan degradante sobre una dama.

—¿Es verdad lo que dijo? Sobre el tiempo —puntualizo Kyoko.

—Me temo que si —contesto el rubio—. Al no ser un corredor no pueden permanecer tanto tiempo en el Laberinto, no de la forma en que te traje —puntualizo.

—¿Qué sucederá con Shotaro?

—Volverá, es muy grande para quedarse aquí… confieso que lo traje por lo que te ha hecho Kyoko chan, ese sujeto necesitaba un escarmiento.

La joven observo asombrada a su amigo de la infancia, y tras unos segundos procesando sus palabras un dulce sonrojo se posó sobre sus mejillas. La belleza juvenil que nació en su rostro no pasó desapercibido por el rubio, quien encontró su corazón inquieto ante semejante belleza que había florecido en sus ojos.

—Kyoko chan —hablo suavemente mientras tomaba las manos de la joven—. No puedo crear sueños para ti, pero puedo darte la esperanza para que tengas fuerza de crear nuevos y egoístas sueños que te hagan feliz solo a ti, ¿te gustaría eso?

—Si Kuon —dijo la joven.

—Cierra los ojos —susurró el mayor y ella obedeció.

Sintió extraño su cuerpo, era como una corriente, una especie de oleada que llevaba todo su cuerpo y de lo único que estuvo segura era de los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Kuon que le sostenían.

Cuando sintió una extraña calidez sobre su parpado derecho y luego se repitió en el izquierdo, lentamente ella abrió los ojos. Kuon dio un paso atrás permitiéndole beber la vista del lugar donde se encontraba. Un salón blanco con bellos pilares ornamentados y flores cinceladas. Con sedas blancas cayendo por todo el lugar junto con cuencas de cristal que se deslizaban en un sin número de cascadas. Bellos candelabros de velas parpadeantes y un brillo etéreo que hacia el lugar mágico.

La joven involuntariamente dio un paso que le hizo percatarse de sus nuevas vestimentas, el aliento escapo de su boca mientras observaba la pared de espejo que daba su reflexión. Ella, la aburrida y sosa, la mujer que no se arreglaba, la que era inadecuada para ser esposa parecía una princesa.

Su cabello sujeto de forma floja sobre su nuca en hermosos nudos que se sostenían gracias a un bello tocado de flores de cristal, su rostro bellamente maquillado con un acentuado rubor virginal sobre sus mejillas y sus labios tentadoramente rosados. Su vestido de un hermoso azul estilo cenicienta, de hombros de bellísimo tul en un anillo que cubrían hasta su escote y llevando pequeñas mariposas de cristal, la cintura sumergida en un corsé para luego desplegarse en una amplia falda de varias capas de seda y tul con preciosos brillantes como si fueran estrellas.

Giro sobre su propio eje observando la habitación, bebiendo de la belleza idílica de ese hermoso salón. Cada detalle tan cuidado, el color e incluso el olor, todo era perfecto, como un sueño.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —pregunto suavemente la chica, embelesada con las hermosas arañas de cristal.

—El regalo de la reina —respondió suavemente el hada—. Sé que la primera vez que estuvo en este salón ella termino rompiéndolo para completar su misión de rescate, pero una vez que acepto el cortejo del rey, él como un enamorado decidió volver a levantarlo, solo sin los infractores que le corrompían.

—¿La reina es Sarah Willimas? —pregunto la chica asombrada, finalmente buscando a su amigo.

—Si —respondió suavemente, pero los ojos y atención de Kyoko sobre su pregunta se había perdido al encontrarse enfocada en observar al ser sobre natural.

Sus ojos magnetizados seguían a su amigo de la infancia, quien galantemente llevaba una chaqueta oscura de corte formal. Su cabello perfectamente recogido hacia atrás y una cálida sonrisa adornaba su rostro, al tiempo que hacía una dulce reverencia mientras extendía su mano, solicitando un baile. Ella tímida acepto.

En el instante en que sus manos se tocaron una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar. El delicado sonido de un piano abrió la canción, pronto otros instrumentos como el violín y violonchelo le siguieron. La armonía era hermosa y hacia que olvidaras todo como la neblina que se arremolinaba entrono a ellos mientras giraban y danzaban por el bello salón.

Kuon era consiente que la canción era también uno de los regalos de cortejo a la reina cuando corrió por el laberinto y por más hermosa que fuera y tuviera el deseo de cantar su hermosa letra, se contuvo.

Kyoko noto que la canción comenzó a cambiar, primero el sonido de los violines comenzó a disminuir y el sonido de una armónica se hizo presente. La melodía era suave hasta que se escucharon los discos de una batería, una guitarra y la persistente armónica.

El ritmo de sus pasos de baile cambiaron a unos poco más animados dejando a un lado el vals, que la chica no sabía podía ejecutar. Entonces asombrada alzo su rostro buscando el de su mejor y al parecer único amigo, sus ojos se iluminaron con lágrimas mientras su corazón se abría ante Kuon que estaba cantando para ella.

 **When I believed in nothing** _(Cuando no creía en nada)_

 **I called her name** _(Llamé su nombre)_

 **Trapped in a high-dollar joint, In some place** _(Atrapado en un club de dólar alto, en algún lugar)_

 **I called her name** _(Llamé su nombre)_

El joven rubio se deleitó con la suavidad de su amiga, la calidez de sus manos o la dulzura de sus ojos. Recordaba perfectamente aquel tiempo cuando la conoció. Una niña que sufría la presión de su madre pero tenía la fortaleza de ocultar sus sentimientos a ella y al mundo.

 **And though my days are slipping by** _(Y a pesar de que mis días se pasaban volando)_

 **And nights so cruel, I thought I'd die** _(Y las noches eran tan cruentas, Pensé que me moriría)_

 **She danced her little dance, 'till it made me cry** _(Ella bailó su pequeño baile hasta que me hizo llorar)_

 **She was shakin' like this honey doing that** _(Ella se zarandeaba como la miel lo hace)_

Inhalo suavemente el aroma de flores, era como la primavera en las praderas llenas de hierba y tierra húmeda a causa de la lluvia, pero aun así todo se ahogaba ante el perfume de las flores silvestres dulces y poderosas, fuertes capaces de alzarse en cualquier tipo de adversidad. Kyoko crecía ante sus ojos como una joven que caminaba a convertirse en una mujer adorable.

 **When I needed soul revival** _(Cuando necesitaba renacer el alma)_

 **I called your name** _(Llamé su nombre)_

 **When I was falling to pieces** _(Cuando me caía en pedazos)_

 **I screamed in pain** _(Grite con dolor)_

Y el solo deseaba regresar aquel hermoso detalle que jamás quedo olvidado en su corazón. La mano que le dio a un niño solitario, un niño frustrado que siempre había vivido rodeado de adultos. Esa pequeña de oscuro cabello que le permitió por primera vez ser total y nada más que un infante. Esos días que estuvieron juntos siempre fueron su mayor recuerdo, el momento en que podía jugar sin sentirse juzgado o peor señalado.

 **Your soothing hand that turned me round** _(Tus manos relajantes me rodeaban)_

 **A love so real, Swept over me** _(Un amor tan real me cubrió)_

 **You danced your little dance, 'till it made me cry** _(Bailaste tu pequeño baile hasta que me hizo llorar)_

 **You were shakin' like this honey doing that** _(Te zarandeabas como la miel lo hace)_

Posiblemente Kyoko nunca se había dado cuenta de cuan importante fue para él. Como su sonrisa y valor le había dado una gran lección. Como su creencia ciega en él le había dado fuerza para volver a casa e intentarlo otra vez. Si, no había funcionado, pero el bello recuerdo y el sentimiento siempre se había quedado en él. Y ahora ella en sus brazos no lo decepcionaba, nunca lo haría.

 **Never let me down, She never let me down** _(Nunca me decepciona, ella nunca me decepciona)_

 **Never let me down, She never let me down** _(Nunca me decepciona, ella nunca me decepciona)_

Los brazos de Kuon se ajustaron más a su cuerpo, su mano estrecho más la diminuta cintura mientras el ritmo de la danza aumentaba y unos cuantos giros y arcos eran inducidos al cuerpo de la mortal. Pero no podría importarle más mientras Kuon regalaba su hermosa sonrisa y su voz envolvía todo el salón. Kyoko en su inocencia poco fue consiente de los pasos un poco más adultos o del cuerpo masculino que buscaba más su calor.

 **When all your faith is failing** _(Cuando toda tú fe mengüe)_

 **Call my name** _(Llama mi nombre)_

 **When you've got nothing coming** _(Cuando no tengas nada que esperar)_

 **Call my name** _(Llama mi nombre)_

Kyoko sintió calentar su corazón las palabras de Kuon comenzaron a formar un significado. Ella no creía haber hecho algo por él. Sin embargo que en su canción le dijera que podía llamarlo le hacía sentirse menos sola.

 **I'll be strong for all it takes** _(Seré fuerte para aceptarlo todo)_

 **I'll cover your head, Till the bad stuff breaks** _(Cubriré tu cabeza hasta que las cosas malas cesen)_

 **I'll dance my little dance, Till it makes you smile** _(Bailare mi pequeño baile hasta hacerte sonreír)_

 **Shaking like this honey doing that** _(Zarandeando como la miel lo hace)_

La joven recordó como "Corn" realizaba formidables acrobacias en el aire para ella, verlo volar había sido uno de sus momentos más mágicos. Durante el tiempo que había crecido y las cosas comenzaban a fallar en su vida rememorar aquel fugaz tiempo escondidos del mundo en su propia tierra mágica había sido su fortaleza y ahora este bello sueño sería lo que le ayudaría a seguir adelante.

 **Never let you down, I'll never let you down** _(Nunca te decepciono, nunca te decepcionaré)_

 **Never let you down, I'll never let you down** _(Nunca te decepciono, nunca te decepcionaré)_

Había una Mirada de añoranza en el hada, cuando la danza termino las grandes manos del joven príncipe tomara las mejillas de la pequeña que conoció hace diez años. Era una chica hermosa y por desgracia temía estar cayendo en el amor con ella. Maldecía su sangre fae, que le hacia tener tales emociones en tan corto tiempo.

—Nunca te decepcionaré, ahí estaré cuando me necesites. No dejes de creer nunca.

Kyoko solo cerro los ojos cuando sintió el cálido beso de su amigo en su frente, sabía que todo había sido una despedida, antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a invadirse con una extraña sensación ondulante y pronto la sensación de olaje le volvió a envolver hasta dejar de ser consiente de sí misma.

 **.**

Fuwa Shotaro no sabía que era peor, el horrible olor de aquel lugar donde lo tenían suspendido, el discurso sobre la honorabilidad y la protección a las damas del zorro o los malditos deformes que le picaban con largas varas por algo que entendió eran ordenes de la susodicha reina.

—¡Debo regresar ahora! —grito afónico el cantante.

Entonces sintiendo el último golpe en las costillas que le hizo exhalar su aliento, para luego inhalar profundamente los horrendos aromas de la ciénaga, Fuwa Shotaro desapareció finalmente de aquel lugar de horror y tortura, que posiblemente tendría la secuela de la perdida de olfato por meses.

 **.**

Cuando Kyoko abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en aquel estudio donde Sho había dicho sus terribles palabras. Poco a poco la conciencia comenzó a llegar a ella y pronto reconocio que no se encontraba sola, a su lado se encontraba un cuerpo del cual ella se apoyaba. Sus ojos dorados bebieron con avidez de los alrededores tratando de ubicar donde se encontraba, sonrió al reconocer el lugar.

—Finalmente despertaste —dijo una voz conocida.

—Lamento haberme quedado dormida —dijo suavemente la joven. Pero el negó con un giño de su cabeza.

—Sé que estas cansada, no te preocupes —con suavidad separaron sus cuerpos y él se levantó—. Voy por una bebida, ¿deseas algo?

—Agua, gracias.

Con un último asentimiento de su cabeza marcho hacia su cocina, mientras la joven se levantaba y sacaba el blu-ray del reproductor. Una vez realizada la tarea observo con nostalgia y cariño la película. **"** _ **Labyrinth**_ **"** , era uno de los varios títulos que le había regalado en los últimos tiempos para compensar el no ser un hada.

Por un segundo leyó el nombre de los protagonistas **Jenifer Connelly** quien interpretó a la joven y dramática Sarah, y su contra parte, el galante Rey Goblin interpretado por **David Bowie**. Leyó varias veces el nombre del protagonista-antagonista masculino y una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Recordó por un momento como había comenzado todo a caer, la omisión de Corn, la verdadera identidad de Tsuruga Ren y una parte de su doloroso pasado. Una vez en la imprudencia había preguntado que escuchaba en su reproductor, pronto los verdaderos matices de ese hombre se revelaron ante sus ojos, una persona versátil, compleja y al mismo tiempo sencilla.

Cuando Ren observo a la mujer que amaba parada frente a los reproductores, esperaba que fuera a escoger otra película. Sin embargo cuando ella fue consiente de su presencia se inclinó hacia el minicomponente y la música pronto comenzó a sonar. Reconocía de inmediato la canción, fue aquella con la que bailo por primera vez con ella, cuando comenzó a dejar caer las máscaras para dejarla conocerlo realmente.

—¿Bailamos Tsuruga san? —cuestiono Kyoko dulcemente mientras extendía su mano hacia el actor. Él sonrió ante la imitación perfecta que hacía de él y sus acciones de aquella primera vez que bailaron juntos.

— **When I believed in nothing** —cantó Ren en respuesta mientras tomaba su mano con firmeza y la atraía hacia él para pronto envolver su otro brazo en su estrecha cintura y comenzar a bailar—. **Never let me down She never let me down** —susurró en su oído mientras sus caderas comenzaban a rozarse en un baile más íntimo.

Kyoko se sonrojo profundamente pero no lo alejo y disfruto ser llevada como una hoja en el viento, mientras la suave y profunda voz de Ren continuaba cantando en su oído dejando que su aliento cálido golpeara su oído; había vivido gran parte de su vida con un músico que siempre deseaba que lo escuchara pero jamás tomo un aliento para dedicarle una canción, Ren no había escrito esa música pero cada canción que cantaba para ella tenía un significado implícito de las intenciones que ella había aceptado.

Un suave suspiro de sus labios femenino fue todo lo que Ren necesito de incentivo para continuar con su galantería y sabía perfectamente que la siguiente canción era el talón de Aquiles de Kyoko así que la continuaría cortejando como la princesa que era ante sus ojos.

— **I'll never let you down** —canto Ren finalmente antes de depositar un suave beso sobre sus dulces labios.

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí el link de las canciones.**

 **(SOLO QUITEN LOS ESPACIOS Y GUIONES)**

 _As the world falls down_ **.**

 **ht—tps: /—/—www. — youtube. — Com— /— watch?v— =CvLnPO—9t4Wg**

.

 _As the world falls down (Instrumental)_ **.**

 **ht—tps: /—/—www. —youtube. — com—/— watch?v— =nWIlqO—Z63xs**

.

 _Never let me down_ **.**

 **ht—tps: /—/—www. —youtube. —com—/— watch?v— =c4ZZMbp—UFMY**


End file.
